elliotgoestoschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Clinton
Bill Clinton (presumably named after the former American president of the same name) is a supporting character seen in all the episodes (yet only in Mr Cool's Italian class and in gym class, and once briefly attending Mr Higglesworth's maths class). A running gag of his is how he usually talks about smoking "doobies," a slang term for marijuana Personality Bill appears to be a drug addict due to the fact that he is always smoking doobies in class. He doesn't interact with the students much, besides asking if they want to smoke with him. According to Mr Higglesworth in the pilot episode (Elliot Goes to School), Bill acts as if he is in "some gang." Overall, Bill appears to be absent-minded and unintelligent, yet he does, however, appear to pay some attention in class, such as noticing, in the pilot episode, that Mr Cool had not called his name, or answering Mr Cool's question in Italian class in the episode Field Trips. Despite being generally out of touch with the world around him and not socializing as much as the other characters, Bill also appears to have some self-confidence. This is evident in the gym class scene of the pilot episode, where Bill volunteers to be the next (after Brandon) to climb the rope, saying "beauty before beast, ladies." A tendency of Clinton's is, in class, whenever someone asks him a question, to give irrelevant or puzzling answers. For example, in the episode Field Trips, upon being asked by Mr Cool what the Italian translation of "shoes" is, Bill answered "doobies." Bill appears to hold his drugs in high regard, as, when Mr Cool corrected Bill and told him that "doobies is not the answer," Bill appeared briefly to be enraged. Relationships With Other Characters Mr. Cool Bill appears to pay a small degree of attention in Mr Cool's class, yet hardly seems to take it seriously, as seen in his ridiculous responses to Mr Cool's questions, and how Bill feels free to smoke doobies in Mr Cool's class. Although Mr Cool has not made it clear what his opinion of Bill is, specifically, it can be seen that Mr Cool thinks Bill is a "doofus," along with the rest of his class. Mr. Higglesworth Bill appeared to be fairly enthusiastic, initially, to attend Mr Higglesworth's class, happily greeting Mr Higglesworth by saying "yo, teacher! Yo, yo, yo!" Mr Higglesworth, however, clearly dislikes Bill, responding by calling him a "fagola in some gang" and ejecting Bill from his class. Since this encounter, Bill is not seen attending Mr Higglesworth's class any more. Whether this was deliberately made so by Kitty0706 (the series creator) or not is unclear. The Gym Teacher There is almost no interaction between Bill and the gym teacher. However, the gym teacher appears to be indifferent or at least tolerable of Bill, as Bill appears to have scored the highest in the gym class (a D) for climbing the rope (unlike Brandon and Elliot, both of whom scored an F.) Other Students Bill interacts very little with his fellow students, and has only ever directly addressed them once, in the episode Pep Rallies. In this episode, it is evident that Bill may at least like his fellow classmates, as he invites them to smoke doobies with him "behind the bleachers." Quotes "Whoever wants to smoke some doobies behind the bleachers with me, raise your hand!" (To Mr. Cool.) "What, did you smoke too many doobies? You forgot me, dude!" "Beauty before beast, ladies." (To Mr. Higglesworth.) "Yo, teacher! Yo, yo, yo!" (To Mr. Cool.) "Do I get to eat a pig?" "Woah! Woah! I think I smoked too many doobies!" (To Elliot and Co.)"I lost m'house...and m'doobies." "Aw, poo. Back to the doobie!" "Whoa, WHOA! I think I smoke too many doobiiiiiii-!" Trivia *His model is the old man skin (without glasses) from CSS. *He is an offensive remake of the former American president, Bill Clinton. *He is a drug addict (specifically to doobies) *He claims he is smoking marijuana doobies, but is actually smoking the Gmod cigarette model. *He later loses his home and his doobies during the Halloween season. *He dyes his hair green and paints his face white and red during Elliot Goes Camping; presumably he was trick-or-treating as the Joker from Batman. Gallery BobClinton.jpg.jpg|Bill Clinton climbing the rope during Gym Class, Elliot Goes to School Bill.jpg|Bill Clinton with a pack of doobies, Elliot Goes to School Category:Character Category:Student